fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Magdziaa/Magiczna Trójka: Blue Kotełem
To był jeden z tych pierwszych, majowych dni. Słońce oświecało soczystą, zieloną trawę. Na bezchmurnym niebie nie było ani jednego, białego obłoczka. Pogoda idealna na długi spacer. Spokój wydawał się być niezmącony przez żadne krzyki, wrzaski lub głośne zachowania. No, prawie wszędzie tak było. Bowiem w domu państwa Bubble rozgrywał się prawdziwy dramat, wprost horror. Mag: '... i właśnie dlatego sądzę, że Lennon był kłamcą. ''Magdolna odłożyła szklankę z herbatą i spojrzała wyczekująco na Blue Truth, która siedziała naprzeciwko niej. Nelie starała się jakoś załagodzić napiętą sytuację między klaczami, ale kiedy tylko chciała się odezwać jedna z nich posyłała jej jadowity wzrok. '' '''Blue: '''Co ty wiesz o Lennonie, kim on w ogóle jest? ''W ciągu kilku sekund rozpętało się piekło. Przyjaciółki krzyczały na siebie i wymachiwały kopytami na wszystkie strony. Nellie starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę, lecz bezskutecznie. W końcu doszło do tego, że cała Magiczna Trójka krzyczała. Na szczęście w domu Trutheła nie było nikogo, oprócz niej i jej przyjaciółek dlatego mogły krzyczeć bez przeszkód. W pewnym momencie coś mignęło Nellie przed oczami i rozległ się trzask, zaś Truthie leżała na podłodze. Obok niej rozbity wazon... 'Nellie: '''OŻESZWKOBYŁĘMAGTYSKUR... ''Nelcia natychmiast podbiegła do leżącej białej klaczy, dołączyła też do niej Mag. 'Mag: '''Bló, Bló... budzimy się! '''Nellie: '''Yyy... do szkoły! '''Mag: '''Ogłupiałaś, będzie udawać że śpi. ;-; '''Nellie: '''Oh ;-; '''Mag: '''Kasztan przyszedł! '''Nellie: '''John Lennon żyje! '''Mag: '''Kalinka zamówiła nowy towar! '''Nellie: '''Paul ogłosił, że miał romans z Johnem! '''Mag: '''NO BUDŹ SIĘ SUKIN...KOCIE. ''Magdolna zaczęła nią potrząsać, dość energicznie. Po chwili Blue drgnęła i otworzyła powoli jedno oko. Następnie drugie. Dźwignęła się i pokręciła rozbitą głową. Spojrzała na przyjaciółki, jednak jej wzrok był... dziwny. Jakby inny. 'Blue: '... miau? 'Mag: '''Hau '''Nellie: '? ;-; 'Mag: '''Sorry, przyzwyczajenie. ''Tymczasem Blue nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem dalej rozglądała się po pokoju. Wstała i podeszła do klaczy... ocierając się o nie, mrucząc. 'Mag i Nellie: 'łatafaq ;-; Blue dalej ocierała się o przyjaciółki, pomiaukując. Miny Mag i Nellie były bezcenne. Oba jednorożce nie miały pojęcia, co się stało białej klaczy, która nagle zaczęła się zachowywać jak jakiś kot. Mag odsunęła od siebie Trutheła z wielce poważną miną. 'Mag: '''Wą z kotami. '''Nellie: '''To nie jest kot do cholery. ;-; '''Mag: '''Nie, święta Kunegunda. ''Truthie spojrzała zdziwiona na Mag i miauknęła, zdezorientowana. W jej dużych oczach pojawiły się błyski łez. to koty płaczą, lol '' '''Nellie: '''Awww... '''Mag: '''My się tu rozczulamy, ale stała się katastrofa! Rodzice Blue niedługo wrócą, a ona zupełnie zbzikowała! I co my zrobimy?! Matka Blue nie pozwoli nam już w ogóle pokazać się jej na oczy! ''Jakiś ptaszek zaćwierkał za oknem. Truth zaczęła nasłuchiwać i nagle szybko pobiegła w stronę okna, wskakując całym swoim ciężarem na nieco zepsuty parapet. Parapet trochę potrzeszczał i... przełamał się na pół, zrzucając Blue razem z doniczkami, w których były storczyki. Duma pani Bubble, która sama je wyhodowała... '' '''Mag: '''AAACH, PATRZ CO ONA NAROBIŁA! ''Wtem zadzwonił telefon. Przerażone Nellie i Magdolna zaczęły się nawzajem popychać w stronę aparatu do klachania, zaś Kotełowa Blue miała je zupełnie gdzieś i bawiła się jakimś pluszowym misiem. W końcu to Mag odebrała telefon. Jednorożec poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. 'Mag: '''H-halo? '''Golden Ring: '''Och, witaj Mag. Nie ma tam gdzieś Truthie w pobliżu? ''Klacz zamarła. 'Mag: '''Ach, n-nie... kąpie się! Tak, tak, kąpie się! ''Zrobiła jakis dziwny obrót kopytkiem w strone Nellie. 'Nellie: '''Pssssszzzz, chlust chlust, chalp, chlust, chlap chlap. '''Golden Ring: '''Eee... nie możecie jej zawołać? '''Mag: '''Nie, ona... ona śpiewa! Tak, głośno śpiewa pod prysznicem. ''Ponownie wykonała ten sam pokazując na Nellie. 'Nellie: '''Hooold mee! Looove me! Hooold meee! Looove me! ;-;-;-; '''Mag: '''Lel, uszy mi krwawią. X'DD '''Golden Ring: '''Ach, to dobrze... powiedzcie jej tam, że niestety wyjazd przeciągnie się i wrócimy dopiero jutro wieczorem. ''Mag próbowała w sobie tłumić radość, jednak nie potrafiła. To była najlepsza wiadomość, jaką mogła usłyszeć w tej chwili. Nellie również odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Mag: '''Dobrze Pani Bubble, obiecujemy, że zajmiemy się nią ze szczególną opieką! '''Golden Ring: '''No... dobrze. Dziękuję, moje drogie. ''Matka Blue rozłączyła się, a dwie klacze od razu padły sobie w ramiona i zaczęły się nawzajem ściskać, piszcząc uradowane. 'Nellie: '''Na pewno zdążymy coś do tego czasu wykombinować! ''Mag już miała coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszała miauknięcie. Odwróciła się i zauważyła kota Blue, przeciągającego się. Nie widział jeszcze Blue, śpiącej niczym rasowy kot na kanapie. 'Mag: '''Nieee! Neła, zatrzymaj ją! Jego! Ich! KOGOKOLWIEK! '''Nellie: '''Po co? Przecież jest taka słodka. no homo ''Mag zaczęła panikować. 'Magdolna: '''Są dwie opcje. Albo się zagryzą na śmierć, albo za kilka miesięcy powitamy na świecie małe BlueKotełki. '''Nellie: '''On jest wykastrowany... '''Mag: '''TY TYLKO O JEDNYM! ''Natychmiast rzuciły się na kota Blue, który wystraszony drapnął Mag w pyszczek i zaczął uciekać. Natychmiast wylądował na sofie, zdezorientowany. Klacze podążyły za nim i znów rzuciły się, by go złapać. Kot zwinnie przeskoczył na stół, a pod wpływem ciężaru klaczek, kanapa przewróciła się. Jednorożce szybko wydostały się i pobiegły szukać kota w kuchni. Siedział on na wysokiej szafce, gdzie stały talerze, Zaczął biec, a torując sobie drogę, zrzucał talerze w dół. 'Mag: '''NELLIE, ŁAP TO, BO PANI BUBBLE NAS ZABIJE! Nellie poczęła w niezwykłym tempie łapać talerze, a tymczasem kot schował się w pokoju rodziców. Mag szybko zamknęła go na klucz w pokoju, ponieważ tam właśnie miał miski i kuwetę. Odetchnęła z ulgą, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Nelcię. '''Nellie: '''Maag! '''Magdolna: '''Hm? '''Nellie: '''Pomóż mi, te talerze zaraz spadną! ''Obie klacze natychmiast uporały się z porcelaną i poszły zobaczyć, co robi Blue. Podczas ich pogoni za kotem, Blue chciała wylizać sobie kopyta. Ale nie mogła, bo była przecież kucem. 'Nellie i Mag: '''Blóóó! Stahp!!! ;-;-; ''Zagoniły ją gdzieś do kuchni i wyłożyły na talerz ciasteczka. Same udały się teraz rozwiązania na mieście. ~*~ W taki oto sposób dwie klacze znalazły się na rynku w Ponyville, zupełnie nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć. Nellie poradziła, aby najpierw udać się do księgarni. Mag przytaknęła i obie galopem znalazły się pod drzwiami najbliższej księgarni. Podeszły do punktu pomocy i rozejrzały się. Mag podeszła do regału z gazetami i zaczęła czytać. 'Mag: '''Uuu. ciekawe gazetki tu mają. ''Nellie spojrzała uważniej na tytuł, który trzymała Mag. 'Nellie: '''Playboy? ;-; '''Mag: '''Nevermind ;-; ''Wtem podeszła do nich jakaś klacz z obsługi. '' '''Klacz: '''Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? '''Mag: '''Tak, może mi pani potrzymać. '''Klacz: ';-;? 'Nellie: '''NIech pani nie zwraca uwagi, moja przyjaciółka jest testerem leków na kaszel i właśnie skończyła pracę ;-; '''Klacz: '''Och, rozumiem. '''Mag: '''Ale ja wcal... ''Nellie szybkim ruchem zatkała żółtej klaczy pyszczek i odepchnęła ją od siebie na bezpieczną odległość. Magdolna przekoziołkowała nad podłogą i wylądowała na zadzie, tuż obok gazetek +18. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że Nelcia miała ją z głowy na dłuuugi czas. Tak więc postanowiła z tego skorzystać. 'Nellie: '''Czy ma pani coś o klaczach, które po uderzeniu w głowę wazonem zaczynają się zachowywać jak koty? '''Klacz: '''Eee ;-; '''Nellie: '''To może najlepiej jeszcze coś dla niewyżytych jednorożców, które zaczynają się zachowywać jak zwierzęta? Albo jak odzwyczaić kogoś od jedzenia kociej karmy? '''Klacz: '''OCHROOONA;-; '''Nellie: '''Powiedziałam coś nie tak? ;-; ''Nikt jednak jej na to nie odpowiedział, ona i Magdolna z hukiem wylądowały na ulicy, przed sklepem, wykopane przez ochroniarza. Mag trzymała jeszcze w zębach szczątki jakiegoś czaspisma dla dorosłych. 'Magdolna: '''Chamy, nawet nie skończyłam czytać. ''Po czym wypluła podarte kartki i spojrzała na Nellie pytającym wzrokiem. 'Nellie: '''Z księgarni nas wyrzucili... pff, chodźmy do innej. ''Tak też zrobiły i natychmiast popędziły do konkurencji. Sytuacja jednak powtórzyła się i przyjaciółki po raz kolejny wylądowały na ulicy. Mag znów wylądowała z nieprzeczytaną gazetką w zębach. Prawdziwa tragedia. ~*~ 'Nellie: '''NO JA NIE MOGĘ, TO JUŻ PIĘTNASTA KSIĘGARNIA Z KTÓREJ NAS WYRZUCILI! NAWET NIE WIEDZIAŁAM, ŻE W PONYVILLE JEST ICH AŻ TYLE! ''Magdolna kiwnęła głową zgadzając się ze słowami przyjaciółki. Nellie przysiadła na ziemi i spuściła głowę. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co w obecnej sytuacji zrobić. Spojrzała przed siebie i jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nią szpital. Nagle ją olśniło. 'Nellie: '''Mag! '''Mag: '''No? '''Nellie: '''Czy w szpitalu mają psychologa? ~*~ ''Pani psycholog Sunlite Aurora wyjrzała na korytarz, żeby zobaczyć, jak wielu klientów dzisiaj ma. Aż ją zamurowało, kolejka ciągneła się praktycznie do wejścia do następnego hallu. Szybko zamknęła drzwi i westchnęła. '' '''Sunlite: '''Widzisz Lotta, tak to jest, kiedy nastoletnie kucyki wmawiają sobie coś, na co w rzeczywistości nie cierpią. ''Jej córka pokiwała zrozumiale głową. Sunlite usiadła przy biurku, przez chwilę jeszcze pogrzebała w dokumentach i już miała zawołać pierwszą osobę, gdy nagle drzwi do jej gabinetu otworzyły się z ogromnym hukiem, prawie wgniatając jej córkę w ścianę i robiąc z niej kucykowego naleśnika. W drzwiach stanęły Nellie i Magdolna, trzymając na smyczy zaciekawioną nowym otoczeniem Blue. 'Mag: '''DZIEŃ DOBRY, PRZYJMIE PANI POZA KOLEJKĄ?! ''Sunlite nabrała szybko powietrza, wystraszona, a widząc, że to tylko jakieś napalone na pilną wizytę klacz, wypuściła je ze świstem. 'Sunlite: '''Nie, proszę iść i poczekać pięć lat na swoją kol... '''Nellie: '''ALE TO NAPRAWDĘ PILNA SPRAWA, WAGI PAŃSTWOWEJ! ''Psycholog poczuła, jak wzrasta w niej gniew. Już miała wyrzucić klacze z gabinetu i zatrzasnąć im drzwi, kiedy usłyszała cichy głos jej córki. 'Lot: '''Magdolna? ;-; ''Magdolna nieufnym wzrokiem obrzuciła nastoletnią klacz i kiwnęła głową na znak, że tak. 'Lot: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie nie pamiętacie. ''Powiedziała z wyrzutem klacz. Nellie zastanawiała się jeszcze przez chwilę i po dosłownie sekundzie odkryła, o co chodziło. '' '''Nellie: '''Lot Of Kisses? ;-; '''Lot: '''Ja ;-; ''Sunlite z nieukrywanem zdziwieniem patrzyła na całą scenę, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziwnych jednorożców. Szczególną uwagą darzyła Blue, bo wydawało jej się, że dziwnie łakomym wzrokiem patrzy się na złotą rybkę jej córki. 'Sunlite: '''Ktoś mi wyjaśni, o co tutaj chodzi? ''Lot zachichotała i machnęła kopytem. 'Lot: '''Mamo, to są Nellie, Magdolna i Blue Truth. Chodziłam z nimi do jednego liceum, ale byłyśmy w innych klasach, bo jestem młodsza o rok. '''Mag: '''Ach, już pamiętam, to ty na zakończeniu roku schlałaś się cydrem, ubrałaś w pelerynę, a potem chciałaś skoczyć z dachu szkoły, bo wydawało ci się, że jesteś jakimś kucykiem-nietoprzem i potem przyjechała straż pożarna cię ściągać. XD '''Sunlite: '''Córeczko? ;-; '''Lot: '''Magdolna musiała mnie z kimś pomylić. ;-;-; ''Sunlite westchnęła głośno i kopytem wskazała na krzesło przy swoim biurku. 'Sunlite: '''Proszę, usiądźcie i opowiedzcie mi na czym polega problem. '''Mag: '''Problem nie jest z nami a z Blue Truth, niestety. '''Sunlite: '''Zauważyłam, żaden normalny kucyk nie gustuje w złotych rybkach. '''Lot: '''MOJA RYBKA! ;-;-; ''Kiedy klacze opanowały sytuację i białego jednorożca udało się usadzić na obrotowym krześle, Nellie i Magdolna natychmiast zaczęły opowiadać o bliskim spotkaniu z wazonem oraz dziwnych zachowań przyjaciółki. Sunlite Aurora kilka razy obeszła Blue, pokazywała jej różne piłeczki, raz nawet postukała ją w główkę, a kiedy ta miauknęła, pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. 'Sunlite Aurora: '''Tak, tak... no cóż, to klasyczny przypadek Felis Catus Łacinus Jebutum W Banię. '''Mag: '''Nicht verstehen ;-; ''Psycholog popukała się w głowę i pokręciła nią, załamana. 'Sunlite: '''Czego was uczą w tych szkołach... nieważne, chodzi po prostu o to, że wasza przyjaciółka przez wstrząs, jakiego doznała po prostu wczuła się w rolę kota i wydaje jej się, że nim jest. W 90% przypadków mija po pierwszej dobie. ''Nellie przełknęła ślinę. 'Nellie: '''Pozostałe 10% to pewnie mija po dwóch...? ;-;-; '''Sunlite: '''Nie. Albo jeden dzień, albo zawsze. FESZYN BŁYSKAWICA ZA OKNEM I MUZYKA JAK Z HORRORU '''Mag i Nellie: '''O nje ;-; ''Sunlite wyjęła z biurka bandaż i opatrzyła nim głowę wyraźnie zdezorientowanej Truthie. 'Sunlite: '''No cóż, jedyne co możecie teraz zrobić to czekać i opiekować się nią, tak by nie zrobiła niczego głupiego. ''Nellie i Magdolna pokiwały głowami, lekko wystraszone tym, co niedawno usłyszały. Jeżeli Blue znajdzie się w tych 10%, to nie chciały nawet myśleć, co się z nimi stanie. Założyły mocno poddenerwowanej Truthie smycz. Magdolna pogłaskała ją po grzbiecie i już miała zapłacić za wizytę, gdy psycholog stanowczo pokręciła głową. 'Sunlite: '''Nie musicie mi płacić, jesteście przyjaciółkami mojej córki, cieszę się, że mogłam wam pomóc. '''Nellie: '''A ja tak narzekałam na znajomości ;-; '''Lot: '''Odprowadzę je do wyjścia, mamo. ''Cztery klacze, łącznie z Truthie, szybkim krokiem wybiegły z gabinetu matki Lot i udały się w stronę wyjścia, podekscytowane rozmawiając o tym, co wydarzyło się przez ostatni czas w ich życiu. ~*~ 'Nellie: '''Co jest w TV? ;-; ''Magdolna siedziała rozwalona przed telewizorem, korzystając z wygód domu Blue. Obok niej leżeła Truthie łasząc się o jej bok. Nellie tymczasem kombinowała nad jakimś daniem dla przyjaciółki. A ponieważ koty lubią trawę, postanowiła przyrządzić jakieś danie z trawy. '' '''Mag: '''Sami politycy ;-; '''Nellie: '''To czemu to oglądasz? '''Mag: '''Za dziesięć minut "Kogel-Mogel", weź. ''Nellie uśmiechnęła się lekko i westchnęła. Zaczęła buszować w szafkach w poszukiwaniu trawy. Jednak nigdzie nie mogła takowej znaleźć. Oznaczało to tylko jedno. Pora wybrać się do sklepu. 'Nellie: '''Ej Mag, ja idę do sklepu po trawkę, zaraz wrócę. '''Mag: '''Lel, trawka. '''Nellie: '''Tylko nie róbcie nic głupiego jak mnie nie będzie. ''Po czym wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Magdolna nawet nie ruszyła swojego zadu z kanapy, dalej czekała, aż reklamy się skończą i będzie mogła obejrzeć coś sensownego. ~*~ W połowie filmu, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. 'Mag: '''ZARA, FILM OGLĄDAM. ''Na szczęście ten, kto był za drzwiami nie musiał długo czekać, bo zaczęły się reklamy. Mag wolnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. '' '''Derpy: '''Trzy listy do pani Blue Truth. '''Mag: '''Blue nie ma, ale ja mogę wziąć. ;-; ''Jak powiedziała, tak też zrobiła i po chwili w jej kopytkach znalazły się trzy listy adresowane do Truthie. Blue zdziwionym wzrokiem obserwowała Magdolnę, która z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem lustrowała przedmioty. Żółty jednorożec usiadł obok przyjaciółki i rozdarł pierwszą kopertę. '' '''Mag: '''Kto bogatemu zabroni ;-; ''Uważnie przyglądała się treści, podobnie jak Blue, która zaglądała jej przez ramię i obwąchiwała kartkę. 'Mag: '''Hmm... życzenia od babci, pocztówka z Canterlotu i... uuu, perfumowany męskim zapachem. ''Magdolna rozerwała kopertę i jej oczom ukazała się różowa kartka. Zaczęła czytać jej treść na głos. 'Mag: '''Droga Blue. Wiem, że wiele rzeczy zrobiłem źle i musisz wiedzieć, że wcale nie chciałem cię zranić. Byłem po prostu zazdrosny i w sumie to sam nie wiedziałem, czego chciałem. ''Mag pociągneła nosem. 'Mag: '''To takie slodkie ;-;-; ''Po czym wróciła do czytania. 'Mag: '''Nie umiem tego wszystkiego wyjaśnić w liście, byłoby mi lepiej gdybyśmy spotkali się w piątek o dziewiątej. Wtedy wiedziałabyś, że moje intencje są szczere. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz. Kasztan. ''Jednorożec jeszcze przez chwilę wgapiał się w list i uśmiechnął podle. 'Mag: '''Haha, wiedziałam że warto was statkować. ''Już miała rzucić list za siebie, kiedy nagle coś do niej dotarło. 'Mag: '''PIĄTEK DZIEWIĄTA? PRZECIEŻ TO JUTRO! ;-;-; ''Teraz Magdolna była w kropce. Co zrobić? Przecież nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o tym, że Blue dostała wazonem w łeb i teraz wszystko jej się pomieszało. Ze zdenerwowania zaczęła mieć tiki nerwowe. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż wróci Nela. Musiała jej o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Może jej przyjaciółka coś na to poradzi. Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. 'Nellie: '''A BU ''Do domu weszła Nellie, razem z świeżą porcją trawy. Blue, czując aromatyczny zapach, nie mogła się powstrzymać i zaczeła węszyć. Tymczasem Magdolna zerwała się i podbiegła do przyjaciółki, praktycznie potykając się o niewidzialne przeszkody. '''Mag: '''NellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellie ;-; '''Nellie: '''Tak? '''Mag: '''NellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellie ;-; '''Nellie: No? Mag: '''NellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellieNellie ;-; '''Nellie: NO CZEGO Mag wzięła głęboki oddech i podała Nellie list. W sumie "podała", to złe słowo, ona przycisnęła jej go do pyszczka. Mag: 'PRZECZYTAJ TO ''Nellie zabrała się do czytania listu i po chwili na jej twarzy zagościł powstrzymywany uśmiech. 'Nellie: '''Aww, jakie to słodkie... '''Mag: '''NELLIE TY NIC NIE ROZUMIESZ, ON CHCE SIĘ Z NIĄ SPOTKAĆ JUTRO, ROZUMIESZ, JUTRO. '''Nellie: '''Ups... ;-; ''Magdolna zaczeła z nerwów tupać kopytami i spazmatycznie rozglądać po całym pomieszczeniu, jakby w obawie przed czymś. 'Mag: '''Och, co my teraz zrobimy, co my teraz zrobimy... '''Nellie: '''NIE PANIKUJ, MAM POMYSŁA CYCU ''Mag spojrzała na drugiego jednorożca z nadzieją w oczach. 'Mag: '''JAKI '''Nellie: '''Blue nie pójdzie. Kasztan uzna, że ona go olała i będzie okej. '''Magdolna: '''Ale... ale zniszczysz moje otp ;-; '''Nellie: '''E tam, odkręci się. ''Magdolna westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami kucyki mają ramiona? ;-; 'Mag: '''Jeżeli to jedyne wyjście, to mogę się poświęcić ;-; ~*~ ''Tę noc przyjaciółki spędziły w domu Blue, śpiąc na kanapach w jej salonie. Zapowiadało się naprawdę dobrze, jednak co chwile któryś z jednorożców budzony był przez hałasującą Truthie, próbującą zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nie dziwne więc, że rano Nellie i Magdolna nie były w najlepszych humorach. 'Mag: '''To była najgorsza noc w moim życiu. ;-; '''Nellie: '''Nie to jest teraz ważne, musimy zobaczyć czy Blue przestawiła się na siebie, czy jednak nie. ''Obie klacze, z ogromną nadzieją w sercach poszły do pokoju Blue, gdzie ona sama leżała na łożku, odsypiając całą noc. Nellie delikatnie trąciła ją kopytem, a biały jednorożec natychmiast otworzył oczy. 'Mag: '''Bló? ''W połowie jeszcze śpiąca klacz rozglądała się po pokoju. 'Blue: '''Miauuu. ''Wtedy jej przyjaciółki straciły już nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek odzyskają Blue. Przynajmniej na to się nie zapowiadało, bo Truthie jak gdyby nigdy nic zeskoczyła z łóżka i zaczęła miauczeć. Nellie westchnęła. Obie klacze starały się na tym etapie pogodzić z losem. Największym problemem było dla nich jednak uświadomienie rodziców przyjaciółki o tym, co się stało, Myśląc tak, Magdolna wpadła na pomysł. 'Mag: '''A może zastosujemy wobec niej jakąś terapię? ''Nellie zastanowiła się. 'Nellie: '''Myślisz, że to pomoże? '''Mag: '''Powinno. ~*~ ''Resztę poranka klaczki spędziły na odtwarzaniu piosenek Beatlesów, Queen i innych zespołów, które Truthie lubiła. Kotełowa Blue jednak zdawała się w ogóle nie rozpoznawać swoich ulubionych wykonawców i w końcu, wyraźnie znudzona zeskoczyła z krzesła, by radośnie poskakać po całym pokoju. Nellie i Mag załamały się. 'Mag: '''Okej, szykuj wymówkę dla rodziców Blue ;_; '''Nellie: '"Pani córka chciała zostać Magikiem i wyskoczyła przez okno"? ;-; 'Mag: '''Silly Nela, przecież oni mają jednopiętrowy domek. A w ogóle o co ona mogła uderzyć? O kwiatki? ''Nellie pokręciła głową i zapadła cisza, którą nagle przerwał dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Zaskoczone klacze rzuciły się w stronę wejścia i szarpnęły za klamkę tak szybko, że prawie same uderzyły się drzwiami. 'Kasztan: '''O, hej wam. Jest może... ''Jednorożce bez słowa zamknęły drzwi i zamknęły je na zamek. '' '''Mag: '''Tylko tej pierdoły tu brakowało. ;__; ''Nellie i Magdlna odetchnęły z ulgą. Blue zmierzyła je zaciekawionym wzrokiem i podeszła do nich, obwąchując ich kopyta. Neła poczochrała jej grzywę. Sielankę przerwało jednak pukanie w okno. Magdolna z prędkością światła podbiegła do niego i równie szybkim ruchem kopyta przesunęła zasłony, myśląc że Kasztan się odczepi. On jednak co chwilę podlatywał do innego okna i starał się je otworzyć. '' '''Mag: '''NO BŁAGAM, JAK KOCHA, TO POCZEKA. ''W pewnym momencie dźwięki ustały. Dwie klacze odetchnęły z ulgą i stanęły przy drzwiach, chcąc odciągnąć od nich Blue, która zainteresowała się paprotką. Nellie pociągnęła ją z całej siły za ogon. Wtem Magdolna uciszyła ją i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. 'Mag: '''Słyszysz...? '''Nellie: '''Ale co... ;-;-; '''Mag: '''Tak jakby... ktoś tutaj biegł... ''Klacze podeszły do drzwi i przystawiły do nich uszy. Był to ich wielki błąd, ponieważ w tej chwili Kasztan je wyważył i wbiegł do przedpokoju, przy okazji przygniatając klacze. 'Kasztan: '''AHOY, BLUE, NELLIE, MAG, GDZIE JESTEŚCIE? ;-;-; '''Mag: '''Ghhh... tutaj, jełopie. ''Syknęła Mag starając się podnieść. Fioletowy pegaz wzniósł się w powietrze, a wtedy cała trójka wygrzebała się spod gruzów. Żółty jednorożec posłał Kasztanowi wściekłe spojrzenie, a on uśmiechnął się nerwowo. 'Kasztan: '''Sorka... ;_; ''Nellie i Mag spojrzały po sobie, a następnie westchnęły zrezygnowane. Kasztan od razu zwrócił na to uwagę. 'Kasztan: '''Co się dzieje, czemu nie chciałyście mnie wpuścić do domu? '''Nellie: '''Mag, powiedzieć mu? ''Magdolna pokiwała głową, wyraźnie przygnębiona. 'Nellie: '''No to... Blue straciła pamięć... ''Kasztan odskoczył, zaskoczony. 'Kasztan: '''Coo... jakim cudem? ;_; '''Mag: '''Rzuciłam w nią wazonem. ;_; ''Wzrok trójki kucyków przeniósł się na Truthie, która siedziała niedaleko i wpatrywała się w nich szklistymi oczami, zdezorientowana. Miauknęła cicho. Kasztan zamyślił się i przeczesał kopytem grzywę. 'Kasztan: '''Byłyście u lekarza? ''Klacze pokiwały głowami smutno. Uderzyło w nich spore poczucie winy. Kasztan tymczasem zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu, namyślając się. 'Kasztan: '''Hmm... utrata pamięci... ''W pewnym momencie podskoczył i wydał z siebie okrzyk radości. 'Kasztan: '''Mam! '''Nellie i Mag: '''Co takiego? ;_; '''Kasztan: '''Dajcie mi tylko skorzystać z telefonu... ''Klacze otworzyły mu drzwi do dużego pokoju. Kasztan podszedł do aparatu i wykręcił numer. Chwilę tam postał, z słuchawką w kopytku, a po jakimś czasie ktoś odebrał. 'Kasztan: '''Kalinka? Słuchaj mała, mogłabyś przyjechać do Truthie? To ważne... i weź ze sobą ten nowy towar. ''Po czym się rozłączył. Nellie i Mag rzuciły mu pytające spojrzenia. 'Kasztan: '''Spoko drogie panie, zaraz będzie tu Kalina i odzyskamy Blue. ~*~ ''Gdy tylko ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, kucyki natychmiast rzuciły się w ich stronę i otworzyły je. Po drugiej stronie stała Kalinka, nieco zdezorientowana, ze sporą paczką na grzbiecie. 'Mag: '''Kalinka, nasz wybawco! ''Pomarańczowa pegazica uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. 'Kalina: '''Eee, ale o co biega? Kasztan, co się dzieje? ''Klacz została wepchnięta siłą do domu, a następnie wprowadzona do salonu. Rozejrzała się po nim niepewnie i dopiero wtedy spostrzegła Blue, rozwaloną na kanapie. 'Kalina: '''Oh, witaj Bló... ''W tym samym momencie biała klacz zeskoczyła z sofy i pędem pobiegła do Kalinki, miaucząc rozkosznie. Zaczęła ją obchodzić i ocierać się o nią. W pewnym momencie przewróciła się nawet na plecy i zaczęła tarzać po panelach. 'Kalina: '''Wut ;-;-; '''Kasztan: '''Chcemy, żebyś zaaplikowała jej BRAINWASH. '''Kalina: '''No... dobrze. ;-;-; ''Kalinka wyjęła z plecaka-kostki spore opakowanie BRAINWASH i otworzyła je. Jednorożce przysiadły na ziemi i wpatrywały się w klacz, oczekując na rozwój wydarzeń. Kasztan stał gdzieś z boku. Tymczasem Kalinka wzięła zaledwie łyżeczkę specyfiku i ostrożnie wlała ją do gardła Blue. Nagle biały jednorożec osunął się na ziemię. Nellie i Mag krzyknęły, natychmiast podbiegając do przyjaciółki. Kasztan posłał Kalince spojrzenie pełne jadu, ona jednak pokręciła tylko głową. 'Kalina: '''Spokojnie, to normalne... poczekajcie chwilę. ''Sekundy zdawały się być godzinami, ale w pewnym momencie Blue otworzyła powoli jedno oko, a następnie drugie. Podniosła się ociężale i stanęła na równe kopyta, jeszcze się chwiejąc. 'Blue: '''Ouh... moja głowa... ''W tym samym momencie Nela i Magdolna rzuciły się w jej stronę i przytuliły zdezorientowaną, białą klacz. '' '''Nellie: '''OMÓJBOSHE TY ŻYJESZ. '''Mag: '''MATUCHNO, NAWET NIE WIESZ, JAK SIĘ CIESZYMY. <33333 ''Blue odwzajemniła uścisk, ale dalej nie wiedziała, a co im biega. 'Blue: '''Ale... co się właściwie stało? '''Nellie: '''Magdolna rzuciła w ciebie wazonem podczas kłótni i to sprawiło, że straciłaś pamięć oraz, że zaczęłaś zachowywać się jak kot. Kalinka dała ci BRAINWASH i już jesteś wśród żywych. '''Kasztan: '''To był mój pomysł. '''Mag: '''NOBODY CARES. ''Wtedy kucyki zaczęły sobie wszystko nawzajem opowiadać. A raczej tylko klacze, które obsiadły stół w salonie i klachały przy herbatce i ciasteczkach. Kasztan musiał naprawić szkody, jakie wyrządził, w postaci wyważonych drzwi. Wszyscy, mimo tego, że sytuacja była poważna, wspominali niedawne wydarzenie ze śmiechem. Kalinka, Mag i Nellie dostały od Blue w prezencie muffinki, które biała klacz sama upiekła, a jako, że dla Kasztana ich zabrakło, dostał całusa w policzek. romantic Czas szybko minął i nadszedł wieczór. W domu wszystko było posprzątane na przyjazd rodziców Blue. Cała piątka siedziała w salonie, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Wtem zgrzytnął klucz w zamku i do domu wszedł smukły, biały jednorożec. 'Golden Ring: '''Och... witajcie moi drodzy. '''Blue: '''Cześć mamo. '''Nellie, Mag, Kalina: '''Bry wieczór. ;-;-; ''Kasztan, którego mama Blue nie darzyła zbytnią sympatią, spanikował i wybiegł z salonu, mijając przy okazji ojca Truthie. 'Kasztan: '''DOBRANOC! ;-;-;-; '''Golden Ring: '''Bló, co ci mówiłam o sprowadzaniu tego chuligana do domu? >;c '''Blue: '''Ale no weź się mamo. ;__; ''W tym samym momencie do salonu wszedł ojciec białego jednorożca. 'Funny Wing: '''No witajcie dzieciaki, jak tam? YOLO, SWAG i chińszczyzna? '''Nellie: '''Of kors, panie tato Bló. ;-;-; ''Klaczki postanowiły się zbierać, pożegnały się z Truthie i wyszły z domu. To były dwa dni pełne wrażeń... Ta lekcja nauczyła naszą trójkę tego, że nie warto unosić się emocjami. No i oczywiście tego, że kiedy w pobliżu jest Magdolna, to trzeba schować wszystkie wazony. '''KONIEC Kategoria:Scenariusze